


The Prank Wars Between Patrick Marleau and Dan Boyle

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Dan are best friends. What are best friends for, other than to prank you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank Wars Between Patrick Marleau and Dan Boyle

1\. Patrick struggles not to laugh as he puts his sweaty jockstrap by his best friend’s nose. At first there’s no reaction but a crinkling of said nose and a turning of his head, so Patty shoves it into Dan’s face. As he breathes it in, Dan jerks awake, gagging and Patrick dances away, laughing. Dan growls and threatens to get revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2\. Dan gets Patrick back a week later during a private practice. Pat is engrossed in a conversation with Pavs when Dan slams into him, the two of them going down in a tangle of limbs and hockey sticks. Patty swears, letting out a little groan at the bloody gash his own stick leaves on his cheek. Dan’s smile fades into a worried look, his hands cradling Patty’s head. “Dude, you okay?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you, asshole. You fucked up my face.” He gave a soft smile.

“Yeah, you’re forever ugly. I took your pretty away. I’m sorry.” Dan got to his feet, pulling Patrick up with him, grinning back.

Patty skates off, muttering a “fuck you” as Dan just grins.


End file.
